<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You can't get rid of me that easily by Jopop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225589">You can't get rid of me that easily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jopop/pseuds/Jopop'>Jopop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Hogwarts, M/M, dumbasses being dumbasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jopop/pseuds/Jopop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco was sitting in the library, peacefully reading. It was a moderately warm day, but it was the first day of warmth after a long winter, so almost all the students and some of the teachers were outside. Draco rather uses his time reading, and just isolating himself from other people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You can't get rid of me that easily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd POV</p><p>Draco was sitting in the library, peacefully reading. It was a moderately warm day, but it was the first day of warmth after a long winter, so almost all the students and some of the teachers were outside. Draco rather uses his time reading, and just isolating himself from other people. He personally hated social interactions. (same Draco same, sorry I'll shut up now) He was so immersed in his book that he almost didn't hear the door slam shut. But he did.</p><p>Draco jumped in his seat and looked around. He was sitting in the back of the library, near a window. The sun was beating down on him, and he felt drowsy, but suddenly someone slammed the door when they could have quietly shut it like a normal person. </p><p>He scowled when he recognized the familiar scar and glasses. And pointedly ignored the tini-tiny butterflies most rudely flying around in his stomach. Merlin's beard, why did Potter have to come here and ruin the beautiful silence?</p><p>Draco turned back to his book, but couldn't focus due to Harry. For some reason, Harry wouldn't find his goddamn book and was constantly picking up a random book, flipping through it, reading a paragraph, and shoving it back in place. It also didn't help that he would sigh, curse, and cough every 2 minutes. </p><p>All this noise made it incredibly hard for Draco to read, but he really didn't want to start a fight, or even talk to Potter, so he didn't say anything. </p><p>But it was getting really annoying. </p><p>So naturally, like any provoked introvert, the next time Harry slammed a book back into its place, Draco said, "How hard is it to find a book you like, ya twit?", and went back to reading without even looking at Harry's response. </p><p>Harry POV</p><p>~20 minutes earlier~</p><p>Of course. The one day it's actually decent outside, and it's perfect conditions for Quidditch practice, and Professor Trelawny wants a 3-foot essay on the wonders of the brain or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention, and I can't ask Hermione because she doesn't take Divination anymore, but I stupidly said yes. Ugh, why did I do that? </p><p>Anyway, I need to look at some of the books in the library, because I don't know a thing about the brain and what it's supposed to do when you ask it who's gonna die brutally this year?  </p><p>~After Draco grew some balls and yelled at Harry~</p><p>Jeez, what a grouch.  You didn't have to yell at me for breathing,  Malfoy. Whatever. </p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>I went back to reading but was soon interrupted by a certain scarred someone. "I can't find the boooooooook" Harry groans and flopped onto my table. I sent him a halfhearted glare but ignored him. Harry continued to make exaggerated tales on how he's gonna fail Divination, or how he needs Hermione's help for finding a book. </p><p>I scowled, and whipped my head up the next time I heard him say "I don't wanna faaaaiil." </p><p>"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO FAIL THAN STUDY YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" I immediately covered my mouth and went back to reading. God, that stupid, stupid Potter. With his stupid scar, and his stupid hair, and his stupid pretty eyes, and his soft lips, and his-</p><p>WHAT THE HELL? Why am I thinking- why- no- I of course-</p><p>THE BETTER QUESTION IS WHY AM I BLUSHING LIKE AN IDIOT?</p><p>3rd POV</p><p>Harry just sat there, stunned for a good 40 seconds. Then what happened finally sank in, and he focused on  Draco. </p><p>Draco was sitting there, contemplating his death, still bright red, and adverting his eyes from Harry, and shoving his nose in a book. </p><p>Harry smirked, and slid over to where Draco was sitting. </p><p>"But I can't study when I'm with you~"</p><p>Draco looked up and frowned. "And why's that?"</p><p>Harry leaned in, and whispered in Draco's ear, barely grazing his lips over Draco's earlobe.</p><p>"Because you're too distracting~"</p><p>Draco turned even brighter red and shoved Harry out of his seat. </p><p>"G-go away, y-you idiot!" </p><p>Harry grinned.</p><p>"You can't get rid of me that easily" </p><p>Draco glared at Harry and pulled out his wand.</p><p>"Ok, ok, I'll go! Bye Malfoy!" Harry yelled back, as he ran out the library door laughing his head off.</p><p>Draco pocketed his wand and slumped over in his chair. And tried as hard as he could to stop himself from smiling and blushing.</p><p>Needless to say, he failed miserably.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OOP</p><p>ELLO MATES</p><p>I SUCK AT THIS</p><p>LOL THIS IS AN OLD DRABBLE </p><p>IF YOU RECOGNIZE THE WORK, I WAS ON WATTPAD BEFORE</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>